Phantom X, part 1
by AerynQ
Summary: X-Files/Phanotm of the Opera crossover. Behold, she is writing to bring down the chandalier (and her beta-reader's sanity)


Phantom X (part 1)  
  
Author: AerynQ  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Files. I don't own Phantom. Frell! I don't own anything!  
Summery: Who needs the Persian when you can have Mulder and Scully (okay, okay, the Persian is in the story too)? Our intrepid pair is called in to investigate a case involving the disappearance of a beautiful singer, a mysterious "angel of music", and a series of murders committed using a Punjab lasso.   
Classification: X-files/Phantom Of The Opera crossover, humor.  
Feedback: "mailto:carlottaq@hotmail.com"   
Thank you: Thanks for Beta reading Cale!   
Authors note: Although this is based on POTO it is set in present time. The Character's are basically the same, but their history and jobs have been changed slightly to fit the time period. I've also kinda moved them to New York City  
  
Prologue  
Christine Daae's teeth chattered as she stood next to Raoul on the roof of the Wintergarden Theater. It was freezing out and she was wearing only her thin white costume leotard and tights, along with a fake tail. Raoul quickly tried to pull her shivering form towards him but she shrank away from his embrace.  
"No, Raoul, don't he might see us," she whispered, her voice as shaky as her trembling body.  
"Who the hell are you talking about? I'll…"  
"The angel! And you won't do anything…"  
"What angel Christine?"   
"The angel of music! Don't look at me like that… I'm not insane. You remember the stories my daddy used to tell us… with little Lotte…"  
"There is no angel of music," Raoul whispered gently, trying to calm her.  
"There is… his name is Erik!"  
"Erik!" A voice, not quite hers, echoed in the darkness.  
"What was that?" Christine's voice was filled with terror.  
"It was just the wind Christine…"  
"No! It was him! Erik's here, we must fly, get as far away from this place as we can! Tomorrow Raoul!"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere, but if tomorrow I refuse to leave you must take me by force!"  
"And why would you refuse to go?"  
"I don't know… he's a demon."  
  
*****  
  
  
"Morning Scully."  
"Mulder." Agent Scully's partner was bent over a pile of papers.  
"Hey Scully, what would you say if I told you I was taking you to New York to see CATS on Broadway?"  
"I'd ask you why." Scully replied nonchalantly.  
"Scully I'm hurt!" Mulder said handing her a pair of plane tickets.  
"Mulder why are we going to New York?"  
"To find the angel of music." He handed Scully the case file.   
"You mean to find Christine Daae."   
"Her too."  
"It says here that she disappeared off the stage while singing 'Memory'."  
"Yep," Mulder nodded affirmatively.   
"Wait a second… it also says that she usually plays the role of Victoria. Doesn't Grissibelle sing Memory? Mulder shrugged.  
"To be honest with you I have no idea."  
"It is Grissebelle!" on Mulder's confused look she explained, "I've seen the movie a few times."   
"Really… We leave for NYC tomorrow.  
"Fine."  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sir, could you please calm down and explain to us what happened?" Raoul nodded and tried to compose himself."  
"I hadn't seen her since… we were both children, but even then… I came here to visit my brother Phillip and he tried to introduce me to the theater," Raoul laughed ruefully, "I must admit I wasn't very interested until I recognized Christine. She was struggling just to keep the part of Victoria until… One night Carlotta, the woman who played Grissebelle, fell ill and Christine was thrown into her part at the last minute. She was amazing! I have never heard such…"  
"Please stick to the point Mr. Changy" Scully interrupted impatiently.  
"Of coarse. It was days before she would even speak to me, and when she finally did she seemed frightened that someone would see. Her voice continued to improve, but she became more and more terrified with each passing day, and she refused to tell me what was wrong. Then one night, after the chandelier crashed, she dragged me to the roof of the theater and told me every thing."  
"What did she tell you?" Mulder's eyes were bright with interest.  
"She told me that every night the angel of music gave her singing lessons. She told me that he lived in a house across a lake under the theater and that he hid his face with a mask. His name is Erik, and apparently he is in control of the entire theater. And… he loved her and planned to take her away with him. And… and I thought she was imagining him… and now she's gone." The two FBI agents nodded taking it all in.  
"Thank you Mr. Changy." Scully said leading Mulder from the room.  
"Wait… Will you be able to find her?"  
"We'll do our best."  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everyone in this goddamn place is insane!" Scully announced as she and Mulder returned to their hotel room.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let me see… the managers of the theater believe that there money is being stolen by a ghost, most of the cast placidly excepts that Christine has been taken captive by this phantom, and her lover thinks she is stuck in some nether world beneath the theater."  
"We've had stranger cases." Mulder replied smiling. Scully's face also broke into a grin.  
"Your right. This one's actually very normal… for us. So what's your take on the case?"   
"The managers' money is being stolen by the ghost, who's taken Christine Daae to a netherworld beneath the theater…" Scully sighed and put her head in her hands. "Or maybe there's a more logical explanation." He prompted.  
"Of course," she paused for a moment thinking, "There's a man living under the theater who steals money from the managers, and has kidnapped Miss Daae." Mulder looked at her incredibly. "I suppose you can come up with something better?"  
"Aliens?" He asked hopefully.  
"No." She moaned.  
"Didn't think so. However there a definitely supernatural forces at work."  
"Really." She replied dryly.  
"Of coarse. How else could Erik have escaped detection for so many years? How else could he have taken Christine right off the stage?"  
"Trap doors?"  
"They say his voice is every where."  
"Ventriloquism?" Now it was Mulder's turn to sigh. There conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. When Mulder opened it a strangely dressed man in his mid-sixties with piercing green eyes rushed in.  
"Agents Mulder and Scully!" the man, who looked to be Persian exclaimed, "You are part of the FBI's paranormal investigations task force are you not?"  
"Yes we are. Who…" Scully began but the Persian cut her off .  
"A… friend of Erik's. A friend who knows to much… Now come with me quickly and remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" The Persian ran out the door his hand raised as if he were reading to shoot a pistol and Mulder followed, likewise. Scully however remained skeptical.  
"Why?"  
"No time to explain, we need to get to Christine before it's to late!" That did it, Scully followed, making sure to keep her hand at the level of her eyes.  
*****  
  
Raoul was waiting for them outside, his hand raised to the level of his eyes. So was another man, whom the Persian introduced as Durius.   
"Come we must go to the monsters liar, follow me!" Durius, the two FBI agents, and Raoul followed the Persian uncertainly.   
"Do you have any idea where he's taking us?" Scully whispered to Raoul as they ran through the crowded New York streets toward the Wintergarden Theater. The young man merely shook his head, apparently nobody had told him much either. Several times Scully considered trying to drag Mulder back to the hotel room, but she could tell by the wild look in his eyes that there would be no reasoning with him. Besides, at the moment she could see no harm in this little escapade.   
******  
  
  
A few hours later after traveling through Erik's underground liar, watching the lakes "siren" kill Durius, and nearly getting killed herself by a paranoid rat catcher, Scully was beginning to see the possible harm in this little escapade. The Persian's announcement that they had entered Erik's torture chamber and the fact that they had lost Mulder a few hours before and he had yet to reappear did not reassure her in the least.  
It was not however until the room around her transformed into a sweltering jungle before her eyes that she really begun to get nervous. She moved quickly looking for the button that would stop the illusions, as the Persian instructed. Raoul had already given up on this seemingly futile effort and was merely sitting o the floor, drenched on his own sweat. The sounds of a women's frightened sobbing revived him.  
"Christine! Christine, what has he done to you!" He called out suddenly, ignoring the Persian's frantic cautions.   
"Raoul?" The women began to cry harder.  
"Don't worry Christine I'm…"  
"Raoul, you must leave now… don't you see he'll kill you if you and the others don't leave?"  
"I'm not leaving with out you!"   
"You are!" Raoul did not say another word and the silence was broken only by Christine's muffled sobs. Suddenly the jungle disappeared from around them as Mulder walked in. He made a quick gesture and soon he was in the lead, and Scully was certain he was not taking him back to the hotel room...  
**********  



End file.
